


Dispatch

by okashira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, KPop AU, News Media, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okashira/pseuds/okashira
Summary: A comprehensive collection of online articles, magazine clippings, etc. documenting the dating history of pop stars, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.(AU in which the K in Kpop means 'Konoha.')





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to hobok (tumblr) and mikochan_noda, aka the one who came up with this insane idea. 
> 
> Possible anachronisms are my mistake, and I invoke artistic license for things that may get too unrealistic. Thanks!

 

* * *

**2006  **

* * *

**KAGE is Konoha’s New Exciting Boy Group**

08/29/2006

Kage have emerged as an unstoppable force in the Konoha pop scene, and now the group is already on their way to take over the world. Its two main tracks, “Beasts” and “I’m on My Way” landed on the number 1 and 2 spots on all major music charts on Konoha and abroad, while the rest of the tracks on the album “Jutsu” are on the top 20. The group’s four music videos on their YouTube channel have already amassed nearly 200 million views and counting.

The five members—Hyuuga Neji, Sai, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto—all helped write and produce the songs on their album.

Kage is KG Entertainment’s first idol group. The label previously specialized in hip-hop and more experimental soloists and groups, so the decision of debuting a pop group was met with either eyebrow-raising incredulity or feverish anticipation.

“There was certainly a huge amount of pressure from both sides—from the ones who anticipate because we don’t want to let them down, and from the ones rooting for us to fail because we want to prove them wrong,” said leader Hyuuga Neji. “But we simply channeled the anxiety and frustration into working hard to make an excellent debut.”

Kage’s debut also came at the most opportune time. Konoha’s pop music is on the rise and is being recognized all across the great nations. “I think it’s pretty cool that our music is reaching other countries! Kinda makes you realize what they say about music’s power to connect everybody,” shared Uzumaki Naruto, the mood-maker and the youngest of the group.

With a world tour currently planned, Kage really would be able to connect more with their fans. The group is set to visit 6 countries and play 30 shows. 500,000 people are expected to attend. Now, that’s something to look forward to.

In the meantime, see the profiles of the members below:

**NEJI**

Real Name: Hyuuga Neji  
Role: leader, lead vocals, visual  
Birth Date: 3 July  
Sign: Cancer  
Blood Type: O  
Height: 184 cm  
Instruments: Piano

**SAI**

Real Name: Anbu Sai  
Role: vocals  
Birth Date: 25 November  
Sign: Sagittarius  
Blood Type: A  
Height: 176 cm  
Instruments: Flute

**KIBA**

Real Name: Inuzuka Kiba  
Role: main dancer, vocals  
Birth Date: 7 July  
Sign: Cancer  
Blood Type: B  
Height: 173 cm  
Instruments: Guitar

**SASUKE**

Real Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
Role: rapper, songwriter, producer  
Birth Date: 23 July  
Sign: Leo  
Blood Type: AB  
Height: 182 cm  
Instruments: Piano, Bass Guitar

**NARUTO**

Real Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
Role: rapper  
Birth Date: 10 October  
Sign: Libra  
Blood Type: B  
Height: 180 cm  
Instruments: Drums

 

banana_dolphin · 8 years ago  
Nobody can rock a crop top like Sai does

KXGE · 8 years ago  
WORLDWIDE KINGS OF POP

uksem · 8 years ago  
sasuke put a shirt on. jk don’t

Vaccuum · 8 years ago  
I’m a dude but Neji is more beautiful than half the girls I dated

NaNaNa · 8 years ago  
NARUTO IS SO CUTE!!!!

crentist · 8 years ago  
Wonder what shampoo Neji uses

Catherine · 8 years ago  
Kiba is like a puppy who will bite you sometimes but it’s ok cuz u love him~

EMO_gee · 8 years ago  
I would die for Sasuke.

 

* * *

**7 Facts You Didn’t Know About Uchiha Sasuke // PopFire**

With the debut of KGE’s hot new boy group KAGE, you must be dying to learn more about the members! Let’s start off with the charismatic and dangerously sexy, Uchiha Sasuke. :*

  1. Uchiha Itachi of the legendary 2nd generation group Akatsuki is his older brother. (Handsome bros <3)
  2. He trained with Oto Entertainment for 2 years before transferring and debuting under KG.
  3. The Sharingan Group is a conglomerate owned and founded by Uchiha Madara, Sasuke’s grandfather, making him an heir. (OMG!! Sounds like the beginning of a drama plot XD)
  4. Sasuke’s family has also taken over the film industry through his cousins, Uchiha Obito, an up-and-coming film and music video director, and Uchiha Shisui, an actor known for his role in ‘Crows.’
  5. He has said that if he wasn’t a singer, he would probably pursue a career in the arts. We may have an idea where this interest comes from. His mother, Uchiha Mikoto, is a renowned contemporary art curator and commissioner. (Probably a Mama’s boy ^^)
  6. Despite his high-class background, according to interviews, his preferences are quite simple. His favorite food are tomatoes and fish flakes, and he loves camping.
  7. He has also ventured in the underground rap scene in his teenage years under the name “Taka.” Among his colleagues are Sui, Juu5, and Karin who have appeared as contestants in popular rap competition “Show Me What You Got.”



* * *

** 2007 **

* * *

**KUNOICHI’s Debut: New KG Girl Group Makes Major Moves on the Charts**

It has only been a month since Kunoichi debuted but they’re already slaying the charts.

_See also: Kage’s Uzumaki Naruto names Jiraiya and Killer B as his major influences in Video Star episode_

The quartet—consisting of Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata _—_ made their official debut with two singles, “Bloom” and “Mindblower.” Both tracks debut on World Digital Songs Chart at numbers 1 and 2 respectively.

Kunoichi is only the fourth Konoha act to hit number 1 on World Digital Songs Chart, joining Akatsuki, Tsunade, and Kage.

Get to know the girls behind the chart topper hits.

**SAKURA**

Birth name: Haruno Sakura  
Nickname: Forehead Girl  
Position: leader, main rapper, vocalist, songwriter  
Birthday: 28 March  
Zodiac Sign: Aries  
Birthplace: Konoha  
Height: 165 cm  
Weight: 45.4 kg  
Blood Type: O  
Some Facts about Sakura:

  * Trained for 5 years.
  * Signed as a trainee in KG the same year as Kage’s Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.
  * Best friends with Ino.
  * Her favorite foods are syrup-coated anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu.
  * Sakura’s ideal type: someone really cool



**INO**

Birth name: Yamanaka Ino  
Nickname: Ino-pig  
Position: main vocalist  
Birthday: 23 September  
Zodiac Sign: Libra  
Birthplace: Konoha  
Height: 164 cm  
Weight: 46 kg  
Blood Type: B  
Some Facts about Ino:

  * Trained for 6 years, the longest in the group.
  * Best friends with Sakura.
  * Used to part-time in her family’s flower shop during summers.
  * Her favorite foods are pudding and cherry tomatoes.
  * Ino’s ideal type: the type to survive on a deserted island



**TENTEN**

Birth name: Ten Ten  
Nickname: 1010  
Position: main dancer, rapper, sub-vocalist  
Birthday: 9 March  
Zodiac Sign: Pisces  
Birthplace: Konoha  
Height: 166 cm  
Weight: 47.3 kg  
Blood Type: B  
Some Facts about Tenten:

  * Trained for 3 years in KG.
  * Before training in KG, she has appeared in various dance competitions.
  * Likes fortune-telling.
  * Her favorite foods are sesame dumplings, Fire Country delicacies
  * Tenten’s ideal type: a mature, sensible man



**HINATA**

Birth name: Hyuuga Hinata  
Nickname: Hinata  
Position: visual, sub-vocalist  
Birthday: 27 December  
Zodiac Sign: Capricorn  
Birthplace: Konoha  
Height: 163 cm  
Weight: 45 kg  
Blood Type: A  
Some Facts about Hinata:

  * Trained for 6 months.
  * First cousin of Kage’s Hyuuga Neji.
  * Likes flower pressing.
  * Her favorite foods are zenzai and cinnamon rolls.
  * Hinata’s ideal type: nice and lively



 

alana  
7 years ago  
OH MYGODDDDDD YAAAASSSS QUEENSSSS SLAAAYYY  
REPLY

Clau_Chi  
7 years ago  
Ino can murder me and I’ll thank her  
REPLY

d-zine  
7 years ago  
I can’t believe Sakura isn’t the visual cuz she’s so eye-catching with that stunning pretty face and that pink hair  
REPLY

pau_  
7 years ago  
tenten’s buns are adorable!!! so is her hair!!! lolol  
REPLY

SIS10  
7 years ago  
MINDBLOWER IS THE BOP OF THE CENTURY  
REPLY

 

* * *

**2008**

* * *

**KAGE Unveils Titles of First Two Singles of Comeback Album**

04/04/2008

KAGE has finally unveiled the title of two tracks on their upcoming comeback album.

_See also: Rock Lee on being the rookie to introduce trot music to the youth_

To kick off their highly-anticipated return, it has been revealed that the group will be releasing “Will of Fire” and “Endure” this coming July 1, as seen in the brand new teaser posters for KAGE’s ROOTS PROJECT released earlier today.

Also indicated in the teaser posters are the personnel in the production of the tracks. KG Entertainment veteran Hatake Kakashi produce both tracks as he always does for Kage, while all the boys would take turns to write and compose, and the main rappers, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto would pen their own verses. This time however, one of the writers of the second track “Endure” is none other than Kunoichi’s Haruno Sakura, alongside the group’s primary lyricist Uchiha Sasuke.

Kage leader Hyuuga Neji says of Sakura’s involvement in their album, “Sakura-san was kind enough to gift us a song, to which we are grateful. Its style is unlike anything we have done before and it gears towards a different but interesting direction for us as a group.” Neji adds, “We hope the fans who have supported us up until now will continue to let us show them Kage’s new colors.”

Meanwhile, Kage will be gearing up to start their world tour on October 10 at Konoha Memorial Stadium which would include the tracks from the new album in the setlist. They plan to visit 11 different countries, hold 50 performances, and meet 1.2 million fans.

  1. [+2032, -159]  Finally!!!! ㅠㅠ July 1 can’t come fast enough!!!!!!
  2. [+1869, -324] KAGE!!!! ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ I miss them. Can’t wait for the promotions.
  3. [+1575, -197]  Sakura must be really close with the boys or at least one of them ㅋㅋㅋㅋ Sasuke, maybe?
  4. [+1187, -108]  Which devil do I gotta summon and sell my soul to so I can listen to Endure right now
  5. [+447, -321]  Why does Sakura have to be involved? It’s a Kage album... Why not let the other members write instead?



 

* * *

**_‘Idols Weekly’ Kage Episode Highlights_ **

08/05/2008

_Hey, guys! KageYah here. The video for part 1 is already up but it hasn’t been subbed yet. For those of you who can’t wait, here are some highlights of the episode. (Spoiler alert?)_

 

  * _It’s Kage’s second time as guests and hosts Hashirama and Tobirama (mostly Hashi) pretend to be emotional because they say the boys have grown up so well and will probably be really chic and cold now after their international success._
  * _To celebrate this momentous occasion, the hosts said they prepared a red carpet only for Kage._
  * _Finally, the boys enter one by one in the studio driving a toy car on the red carpet._
  * _Kiba tumbled off the car towards the end._
  * _Sasuke was blank-faced the whole time and everyone was laughing._
  * _Hashirama tells the editor to pause a few times for Neji’s footage to give viewers a chance to screenshot him on the car while wind blows on his hair._
  * _After introductions were made, Tobirama asked them what has changed with them in the past two years besides being recognized more. Neji said nothing much and that they are the same. “Yeah, we never learn!” Naruto interjected. Hashi beamed at this saying he was gonna make them talk shit._
  * _Sai: “I was specifically instructed by our CEO to ‘stop talking shit.’ …  He didn’t like it when I said that he said he asks for malls to close so he can shop and that we have the same dermatologist among other things. He also didn’t like that I talk about peni—” The members had to cover his mouth for this, lol._
  * _Hashi asked if they got themselves significant others in the past 2 years since they all claimed to be single last time. Neji said that it has gotten more difficult for them somehow because they’re so busy. “Speak for yourself!” Kiba said. He and Naruto were howling._
  * _During a beat, Hashi asked Sasuke, “Sasuke-kun, how’s your grandfather?” Sasuke was all ‘what’??? [T/N: I don’t know either?? He asked this the last time, too.]_
  * _Naruto told Hashi to ask Sasuke if he has had a girlfriend. Sasuke replied no. Everyone in the room went crazy with this revelation. Sasuke said, “Nor have any of these guys. I don’t know why they’re celebrating.” [T/N: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!]_
  * _Sasuke: “I take relationships very seriously, so I won’t start anything with anyone unless I feel something very deeply towards them.”_
  * _Tobi: “...Damn, suddenly we can’t make fun of him anymore.” Everyone laughed._
  * _Hashi: “You’ll never get married, Sasuke!!!” Sasuke shrugged comically._
  * _Then it’s time for Dancing at Random, where the boys have to dance to their own songs played on shuffle. Whoever is the least synced with the other members by the end will be hit by a toy hammer in the head. The songs played are: Will of Fire, Beasts, Believe It!, and Illusions._
  * _[T/N: I have to say, Kage is at the point of their career where they really don’t give a shit anymore. In other words, they couldn’t remember most of their choreography.]_
  * _Despite not remembering their choreography, Kage is still very much synchronized with their idiocy. Except Naruto, the King of the idiot line. The rest of the members wordlessly conspired to betray Naruto so he had to take the hammer in the end._
  * _“I CAN DO THIS!!!” Naruto said as he bowed his head for the hammer. He looked like he was close to tears. “IT HURTS!!!!!!!!”_
  * _Hashi and Tobi felt sorry for him and decided to give them a chance to dance to one more song. The plot twist was that it wasn’t a Kage song--it was ‘Bloom’ by Kunoichi._
  * _Another plot twist: everyone nailed the choreography._
  * _Hashi: “This is… really something, you guys.”_  
_Tobi: “Naruto, maybe you should ask to be transferred to Kunoichi instead.”_
  * _Naruto: “Maybe I should!! Those girls will never betray me!” Naruto said Sasuke would join him if he transfers to Kunoichi not because they’re friends but because… Naruto never got to finish what he was saying because the camera caught Sasuke glaring challengingly which made everyone laugh._
  * _PREVIEW FOR PART 2: apple game, jumping rope??? Sai shows off painting skills??? Why is everyone yelling and bleating like goats???_



lightsaver  
6 years ago  
THANK YOU!!! Sounds like a fun episode!! Will be looking forward to the subs.  
REPLY

TheConspiracy  
6 years ago  
Kage knows Kunoichi choreography but not their own -- priorites, amirite  
REPLY

miko  
6 years ago  
^even Sasuke knew the steps to bloom??? what a time to be alive!!!  
REPLY

belieeeeeeeve  
6 years ago  
Neji is so beautiful!! Soft and bouncy haaaaaair~~  
REPLY

saleholic  
6 years ago  
Kage rarely ever does variety but when they do it’s always a riot jdklajfaklfa  
REPLY

 

* * *

** 2009**

* * *

**SASUKE MAKES SOLO DEBUT WITH MV FOR BREATHING FIRE**

2009-05-15

Uchiha Sasuke releases a brand new single to mark first solo project.

_See Also: Dosu-3 drummer Abumi Zaku breaks both arms in an accident_

Fresh from the success of his group’s Roots Project and rap subunit SN, with member Uzumaki Naruto, the Kage rapper who is known for the dexterity of his words and dry wit, ditches radio-ready pop for a more experimental raw rock-funk-hip-hop hybrid in his solo debut album “Revolution.”

“Breathing Fire” is about a man’s obsessive pursuit for power that it ends up burning him. The music video is a single take of the camera zooming out to show an empire slowly burning to dust, providing a stunning supplement to an already captivating track.

The release of this single also kicks off a series of shows that Sasuke will be doing around Fire Country and abroad. Tour dates to be announced soon so keep an eye out for them.

In addition to “Breathing Fire,” Sasuke is also set to release a music video tomorrow for “Heavenly Hand” which features a vocal line from Kunoichi member Haruno Sakura who is also busy preparing for her own full-length solo album tentatively set to be released later this year.

Until then, check out the MV for “Breathing Fire” below, and be sure to stick around for more updates on your favorite artists and idols.

[Link]

 

Source: KG Entertainment

All visual and audio media courtesy of KG Entertainment

Tags: Uchiha Sasuke, KAGE, Haruno Sakura, Revolution, Breathing Fire

 

usurat0nkach1  
5 years ago  
WHAT AN AMAZING VIDEO!!!!! I consider it as art XD  
Hoe-kages are so proud of you sasu-chan!!  
REPLY

GirlType  
5 years ago  
A Sakura feature!!! She seems to be working a lot with them huh. I’m glad she’ll be getting to do her own stuff..but knowing KG it’s probs gonna get delayed til next year.  
REPLY

TiraMisu  
5 years ago  
this is so different from what he usually does in his group. makes me excited for what his solo album sounds like as a whole.  
REPLY

 

* * *

 

**[4K] 090723 Sakura and Sasuke talk @ REVOLUTION Concert (+ENG SUB)**

931,187 views

doraemin2  
Published on July 25, 2009

Revolution concert held at Konoha Stadium  
Fancam by lala

 

1,435 comments (sort by)

 

Pinned by doraemin2  
doraemin2 · 5 years ago

Here’s the transcript/translation. Enjoy!

Sasuke: Thank you.  
Sakura: Thank you, thank you.  
Ss: Introduce me to the audience.  
Sk: Everyone, this is Sasuke-kun. Please show him some love!  
Audience: (cheer)  
Ss: Thanks.  
Sk: Sasuke-kun!  
Ss: Yes.  
Sk: Do you remember this stage?  
Ss: Hmm…  
Sk: You don’t?  
Ss: Remind me.  
Sk: We did our first collab stage here. Don’t you remember?  
Ss: Is that so?  
Sk: We covered New Paths at the KGE concert! Sasuke-kun!  
Ss: Hmm…  
Sk: Gosh, I guess it was too boring that’s why you forgot…  
Ss: I’m kidding. Of course I remember.  
Audience: (laugh)  
Ss: I enjoyed it.  
Sk: Ah, I’m glad.  
Audience: (scream)  
Sk: Wow, this audience is so lively! And there’s so many of you! I’ve never performed in front of this many people.  
Ss: You’ll get used to it in no time.  
Sk: You would know, right?  
Ss: No, it’s my first time as a solo act, too.  
Sk: Really? You’re amazing. I mean— (inaudible)  
Audience: (scream)  
Ss: Not me, the audience.  
Sk: Both of you, then.  
Ss: You, too.  
Audience: (scream)  
Sk: Um, what else should we talk about...  
Ss: I should do the hosting since this is my show but it’s a skill I have yet to acquire. But you’re good at this, right?  
Sk: Well, I— What should I say?  
Ss: Just treat it as if it were your own.  
Sk: ‘What’s mine is yours, what’s yours is mine’ kind of deal…  
Ss: Aa.  
Audience: (screams)  
Sk: Everyone, what songs do you want to hear?  
Audience: (screams)  
Ss: Well, then. Since Sakura’s here, can we request one more song?  
Sk: I would love to.  
Audience: (screams)  
Ss: What song should we do?  
Sk: How about we do a Kage song?  
Ss: Which one?  
Sk: I can sing anything. I can do Naruto’s parts.  
Ss: Don’t.  
Sk: (laughs)  
Audience: (screams)  
Ss: Let’s just play one randomly.  
Sk: Yes! Let’s do it!  
REPLY 968

tuktuk · 5 years ago  
both of them…. LEGENDS. both got PAK in their own groups and now as soloists. talented…beautiful….amazing…singers…songwriters….that’s what fans need..=)) name a better duo ill wait..lol  
REPLY 290

iHartu · 8 months ago  
THE SEXUAL TENSION IS OFF THE CHARTS!!!!!  
REPLY 32

Eloise Mercy · 5 years ago  
both of them are my fave <3 your fancams are the best. thank you for your hardwork.  
REPLY 156

Adrienne · 3 years ago  
1:56 Sasuke making a joke????  
3:47 ARE THEY REALLY FLIRTING OMG !!!!!  
4:16 the proposal!??!  
Oh gosh these two are so cute i can’t  
REPLY 85

Woe Is You · 5 years ago  
HOW CAN A GUY BE SO AWKWARD YET SO SMOOTH AT HTE SAME TIMe?>.. gosh i can’t stop smiling..  
REPLY 59

 

* * *

9:40 pm - 10/13/2009  
**JUST A QUICK BLIND ITEMS POST!!!**

  1. Top girl group member and rookie actress A is getting some criticism on her acting, with some fans attributing the drama’s failure to her lackluster performance. In addition, viewers are criticizing the circumstances of her debut, noting that while her other members trained for 4 years on average, her training period did not even exceed one year, which led fans to speculate that she was only able to debut due to her connections in her company.
  2. Super boy group member B is rumored to be dating Top girl group member C. Since both are from the same company, their activities have overlapped in addition to having collaborations, leading to developments between the two. Reservations on making this relationship public stem from company pressure, and from B being very high profile, and C, despite being well-loved, is divisive and draws a lot of ire from the public, which could only worsen should the relationship become public.
  3. There’s been a lot of controversy surrounding large company CEO D for trying to recruit already-established stars from other companies, even going as far as extortion.



Tags: blind item

MoMo  
13th-Oct-2009 9:45 pm (UTC)  
God I love blind items but I’m so bad at them. I can never figure them out.  
reply | thread | link

beauty_mind  
13th-Oct-2009 09:48 pm (UTC)  
A is [ **Spoiler** ]  
reply | thread | link

pineapple  
13th-Oct-2009 09:51 pm (UTC)  
^was gonna say the same thing lol  
reply | thread | link

mmmmugz  
13th-Oct-2009 09:54 pm (UTC)  
^^I’m her fan but I can’t deny this XD  
reply | thread | link

fixit_felix  
13th-Oct-2009 10:01 pm (UTC)  
Are these really blind items? These are all so obvious…  
reply | thread | link

Tea_Gardner  
13th-Oct-2009 10:05 pm (UTC)  
1 I’ll give you a HIN T  
2 pink eyeshadow  
3 Not sure who this is but ssssssoundssss like a Ssssssnake~~~  
reply | thread | link

oystersauce9  
13th-Oct-2009 10:06 pm (UTC)  
^YESS!!!! I was waiting for you to comment!! Thanks for always coming thru Queen T.  
reply | thread | link

LavaCake  
13th-Oct-2009 10:09 pm (UTC)  
^oh b, i knew it.  
everyone knows c.  
a is obvious just from watching their live performances alone lol.  
reply | thread | link

Kwik  
13th-Oct-2009 10:15 pm (UTC)  
^wait, who’s b??? sasuke sakura???  
reply | thread | link

 

* * *

  **2010**  

* * *

**[MV] Sakura _ Silently, Strongly (Feat. Sasuke)**

58,381,034 views

KG Entertainment  
Published on March 27, 2010

 

29,871 comments (sort by)

 

KitKat · 4 years ago  
The short hair suits her so well!! Looks pure  
REPLY 988

yangming · 4 years ago  
what an amazing collab! i’m gonna be looking forward to sakura’s solo stuff from now on <3  
REPLY 875

Light L · 1 month ago  
WHO’S WATCHING THIS IN 2014  
REPLY 32

Rawrr · 4 years ago  
Is it me or do thier voices blend well togetrer.? I think they can be a cutie couple XD  
REPLY 532

 

* * *

**[INTERVIEW] 100923 KoKo Magazine: Sakura Throughout**

We catch up with Haruno Sakura on her journey as an artist, and beyond.

Q: It’s very difficult to get an interview with you. We wanted to know more about you.  
_Sakura: I like doing interviews but I don’t get that many opportunities to do them. Maybe it’s because my company thinks I thrive in easy-consumption type of media. (laughs)_

Q: But you’ve been all around this year and prior. You released your first solo album, you’ve been featured in a few tracks by different artists, and you’ve gotten songwriting credit for a Kage track. What was that like?  
_S: It was a mixture of tenacity and luck. Before debuting, I was insistent that I wanted to write or at least contribute to writing our own material, to the point where I think I annoyed our company. Our CEO said they would only agree if I made a song that they determined would be a hit. So I wrote and wrote every single day, two track ideas at least. Luckily, I got a few songs in and they allowed me. But then I’m left with a heap of material just waiting to be worked on, and counting! It was really just luck that I went to the KG Studios when Kage were throwing ideas around for their comeback. Naruto asked me—maybe as a joke, now that I think about it—if I had anything lying around, and I said I did. I’m just glad they liked it enough to work with it and took a risk even if it sounded different from what they did. That became a starting point where our company decided to take a chance and make me release my own album._

Q: Your album _Love Throughout_ had really good reviews. What did you think about that? Were you expecting it?  
_S: Not at all! I still couldn’t even believe that it exists sometimes, and that I was allowed to do it. I’m really thankful of the warm reception. It makes me want to work harder and better. I hope they’ll let me do it again._

Q: Your collaborations with Kage’s Uchiha Sasuke were also well-received.  
_S: I was honored that Sasuke-kun asked me because ‘Heavenly Hand’ was a lovely song. He was nice enough to return the favor with ‘Silently, Strongly’ on my album. Next time, I’ll be the one to return the favor, and then this exchange will go on forever. Hopefully the fans won’t get tired. (laughs)_

Q: What do you wish to do next?  
_S: I would really like to try my hand at producing. I’m currently taking a few courses in music theory and production at KUA (Konoha University of the Arts) because I want to take this seriously. I’m not actually producing anything at the moment but I’ll be ready when it comes. (laughs) If it doesn’t, well, I’m having fun learning, at least._

Q: You seem to be a very disciplined person to manage studies in between activities. In what other ways are you strict towards yourself?  
_S: In many aspects. As a public figure, I’m obligated to maintain an image so I watch my weight and take care of my hair and skin and all that. I’m most strict towards myself with making music. My pre-debut habit of making two song ideas before the day ends has carried on to this day. I have set high standards for myself. I’m pretty sure I have put off some people with how intense I am. (laughs) But I think of being here as a gift and that it’s my duty to work hard to show that I am grateful and worthy of it in return._

Q: Lastly, this question begs to be asked: any news on Kunoichi comeback?  
_S: At the moment, we’re all very busy doing individual activities. I have promotional activities and school at the moment. Ino is working on her own solo album to be released next year which I’m looking forward to. Sprinting Sisters variety show has gotten even funnier since TenTen joined as a member. Hinata’s doing her drama. I still keep in touch with them, especially Ino, and they’re all really pleased with their accomplishments, as I am. We are all looking forward to come back as a group in the near future but in the meantime, we hope Kuchis will support us in our individual endeavors._

Source: KoKo Magazine

Flower Power  
Wow, she’s out of the KG dungeon for once.  
She doesn’t get enough interviews? That’s bullshit. She seems very smart and well-spoken.  
Like · Reply

Girly Tam  
Lovely, one of a kind gal...please come to Kumo..  
Like · Reply

Koneko Nori  
I’ll never get tired of Sasuke/Sakura collabs!! Please keep them coming.  
Like · Reply

Kim Ame  
Thanks for sharing this!! Keep working hard Sakura-chan! We’ll support you! <3  
Love, Kuchi  
Like · Reply

Azumi Kiyo  
It would be ridiculous of KG to not allow her to have another solo given the success of this one. But it seems she’s not confident of it happening again, which is too bad.  
Like · Reply

Hana Hime  
Probably an unpopular opinion, but I prefer Sakura solo than Kunoichi XD  
Like · Reply

DanDan Soi  
@Hana Hime no, i feel the same.  
Like · Reply

Uehara Yu  
love you..  
Like · Reply

 

* * *

**2011**  

* * *

 

**Tsunade Talks About Experience Working with Sakura**

Thursday, 2011 May 20

In a recent interview with local news outlet K-Daily, Tsunade discussed her thoughts and feelings about working with Haruno Sakura (Kunoichi) on her much awaited comeback album after a 5-year hiatus following the death of her husband, Kato Dan.

_See also: SuMu Siblings Wrap Up Music Video Shoot in Wind Country_

When asked, “Is there a reason you decided to work with Sakura of all the more experienced producers?” the legendary singer commented, “I only met her personally last year but her career has been one of the few that I’ve truly followed and anticipated. When we met, she mentioned that she’s trying to branch out into producing so I invited her to work on my album, and the rest, as they say, is history.”

Tsunade also adds, “She is very comfortable to work with, and it didn’t feel like she was a beginner at all. She has a clear vision of what she wants, and puts her heart into achieving it.”

Even before her comeback, Tsunade’s first single, “Rebirth” got a lot of attention for being written by Kage’s Uchiha Sasuke and composed by Sakura herself. Regarding this, Tsunade reveals she initially didn’t know about the song’s origin when it was brought to the studio.

“I had no idea it was Uchiha’s track and only found out about the fact while working with Sakura. I told her I wanted to have a song that commands and has a lot of energy, the kind that makes you think, ‘Oh! The baddest bitch is back.’ Then when we returned to the studio the next day, she looked like she pulled an all-nighter, but she had the perfect song for me,” Tsunade reveals.

Tsunade says she has yet to meet Sasuke in person, “We haven’t met but the recordings would go back and forth, and he would give notes through Sakura on the kind of feeling that would go with so and so part.”

With the success of ‘Rebirth,’ Tsunade hopes to collaborate again with Sakura and Sasuke in the future.

 

Source (1, 2)

 

4 Comments

schwifty · 3 years ago  
rebirth was by sasuke?? i knew it had his style the moment i listened to it i felt it lol :P  
+5 | -0

KawaiiFemalePunk · 3 years ago  
Tsunade, “The baddest bitch is here.” OMG! Excited for this comeback~  
+4 | -1

nuuie · 3 years ago  
sasuke and sakura pulling aan allnighter??? this is only fueling the dating rumors omg!! p.s. plz do more collabs!!  
+5 | -3

Anonymous · 1 year ago  
who the hell does sasuke think he is not coming to meet tsunade in person when she's like 20 years older than him ㅋㅋ you can smell his rotten personality from here. sakura jjang don't hang out w/ trash like him too much~  
+1 | -8

 

* * *

**FULL INTERVIEW: SASUKE TALKS CREATIVE PROCESS, FEATURES, BEING COMPARED WITH ITACHI + MORE  
** 2011-11-14

Kage member Uchiha Sasuke is this month’s cover artist for K-D magazine. The editor sat down during the photoshoot for an in-depth interview. Check out the translation below.

Q: You look pretty tired even though it’s still morning. Is the photoshoot too early for you?  
_Sasuke: No, it’s fine. I’m just a bit jet-lagged is all._

Q: This photoshoot is highlighting a different side of you—a softer, more natural concept than the ones we normally see you in. Does looking like an idol make you feel uncomfortable?  
_S: No—well, I_ am _an idol. This is the path I have chosen so I should be able to get past any sort of discomfort I would feel on my own. Also, I was told fans seem to enjoy this kind of thing._

Q: Tsunade’s ‘Rebirth’ which was released this year got a lot of positive feedback. What did you think about it, as the one who wrote it?  
_S: It did? That’s great. Tsunade’s distinctive voice has been something that I regarded highly as I was growing up. The song wouldn’t have worked as well had it been sung by anyone else, in my opinion. It’s an honor to have my song sung by her._

Q: You said, “It did?” as though you don’t pay attention to charts.  
_S: I don’t. Not about stuff I did myself at least. Or rather, when I was told that Tsunade liked it, and when I heard the results and was satisfied with it, then that’s all that matters. Not that it’s surprising that it did well; this is Tsunade after all._

Q: That was a cool thing to say...  
_S: Anyway._

Q: You’ve always written your own stuff, and now, aside from collaborations, you’ve started writing songs for other people. How do you know which songs to give away, which songs to use for Kage, and which ones for your solos?  
_S: They aren’t premeditated decisions. When I work on a project, I work with the mindset that I have at that moment so the output would come organically. Although, when I work with Kage, the decisions would be informed by the opinions of the members and mass appeal. When I’m on my own, as I said, I’m less concerned about whether it would chart or not, and more about releasing content that currently speaks to me, or that I’m curious about. There would always be ideas and tracks that wouldn’t work so they’d be put in the back burner until an opportunity arises, which was the case with ‘Rebirth.’ And then there would be songs that would never see the light of day—the ones I keep for myself or for certain people._

Q: Like a significant other?  
_S: Sure._

Q: The last two years have been very eventful for you especially as a solo artist. I heard that not only did you produce your album, but you also participated in its visual concept and direction. What prompted that decision and what was it like?  
_S: It seemed like a natural course of things since I wanted the album to show facets of myself I haven’t shown before. Up until then, we’ve been making decisions as a group and we’ve always trusted Neji’s aesthetic sensibilities in terms of the direction of our visual concepts. It was just something I wanted to try on my own. In working solo, I wasn’t so much worried about looking cool as I was about showing visuals that would effectively complement the tracks. It was like problem solving so I thought it was enjoyable._

Q: Also in the last two years, you have been a featured artist in various tracks from a whole range of artists—there’s ‘Retrieve’ with Shino A; and then there’s ‘Silently, Strongly’ with Sakura with whom you also collaborated on Tsunade’s ‘Rebirth;’ and then if you consider your subunit with Naruto—  
_S: I don’t._

Q: Oh, alright. And then you’re also set to feature on a track on Troublesome’s new album. My question is, is there a reason you do all these features?  
_S: You say it as if I have done so many, but it’s not nearly as much as the featuring offers I’ve gotten. I’m rather selective on which tracks I feature in. I would always consider if I can really be of help to make the song better, if my current mindset matches the tone of the song, and also if I can offer and learn something different from this collaboration. It must be a give-and-take, in my understanding. Shino has an interesting turn of phrase in his lyrics; Troublesome has a unique eclectic sound; Tsunade, I’ve already mentioned; and Sakura is incredibly talented and I’d be a complete idiot if I said no to her. It’s burdensome to turn people down but I’d rather be thorough than half-ass these things._

Q: You’re very particular about where you lend your talents to that’s why it always yields good results. Now I understand why people consider you a top idol rapper. Who do you think is your current competition?  
_S: Naruto told me that if I were to encounter a question like this, I should answer his name. So my answer is no comment._

Q: Are you at all competitive?  
_S: With rapping, not anymore. There’s a prejudice against idol rappers that they’re somehow less legitimate than those in the underground scene, so they’re upheld to a different standard anyway. It’s futile to compete. Frankly, I’m not interested in it. As it is now, rapping is just a means to an end for me. I’m more concerned about making good music that reflects who I am, what I care about._

Q: Ever since you debuted, you have been compared with your brother Itachi of Akatsuki. What is your opinion on this?  
_S: I knew it would be inevitable from the start even if I tried to distance myself and debuted in a different company. The admiration I feel for my brother even from before he debuted remains, so I’m not resentful at all. But I think our directions are different. Itachi has surpassed being a musician to being an icon. His influence extends to fashion, lifestyle, art, business, and such. I’m just trying to make good music. I’m flattered by the comparison but I would prefer to be viewed in a different light._

Q: Lastly, any hopes for the next 2-3 years?  
_S: Be more courageous._

 

Source: K-D

Tags: Uchiha Sasuke, KAGE

 

susan00  
3 years ago  
Thanks for translating and sharing !!  
I got a copy of this issue on Konoha Airport but I haven’t read ;;  
Thanx so much !! ^^  
REPLY

eyelids  
3 years ago  
“Q: Like a significant other?  
S: Sure.”  
DID HE JUST??? ADMIT HE HAS A S/O????  
REPLY

yacchaU  
3 years ago  
^maybe he was being sarcastic? I can never really tell with his tone…..  
REPLY

Fantasy  
3 years ago  
I love how he doesn’t give a shit.  
REPLY

ROOT_BABY  
3 years ago  
when he said he can’t say no to sakura,, XD  
REPLY

mandrake  
3 years ago  
^MAN SHUT THE FUCK UP  
REPLY

 

* * *

**2012**

* * *

**KG Entertainment CEO Danzo laughs off Sasuke and Sakura dating rumors.**

2012-02-15

Photos recently surfaced on various social media sites of what appears to be Uchiha Sasuke (Kage) and Haruno Sakura (Kunoichi) in a grocery mart, in an attempt to spark up dating rumors.

Despite the fact that these dating rumors would usually fizzle out after a few days, KG was quick to dismiss them with an incredulous scoff. CEO Shimura Danzo himself spoke to various news outlets: “It’s utterly ridiculous. The reports are merely unfounded rumors.”

A representative from the company spoke of the photos, “Kage went to Wave Country last year for a world tour and Sakura was a guest performer at the time. They had a free day and decided to go out as a group, including PD’s and managers. ” They added, “Our company prides itself in having talents that treat each other as they would their families and friends. Rumors like this would only hurt that.”

  1. [+876, -681] Can’t these people go out without having everyone all up in their business? Gosh, let them be.
  2. [+765, -469] KG was quick to dismiss the rumors. A little too quick if you ask me… ㅋㅋㅋㅋ
  3. [+519, -145] He seems to treat her like a younger sister. I doubt this is romantic. It’s probably weird for them to date within the company.
  4. [+202, -347] Whatever, I still think they’d be cute together.
  5. [+194, -431] Great! Now when is he gonna confirm NaruSasu ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ



 

* * *

**[ARTICLE] What does KG mean to Sasuke?**

**_“We’re a family… is what I’m supposed to say contractually. In reality, it’s just a workplace.”_ **

**SOURCE:** KonohaAll via punnie

  1. [+619, -13] I know Sasuke’s joking but it felt refreshing to me as a fan ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ
  2. [+534, -19] Even if he was joking, you know what they say, jokes are half-meant
  3. [+268, -8] I wonder if Sasuke being petty like this has anything to do with Danzo not letting him and Sakura date by dismissing those rumors immediately ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ
  4. [+153, -3] KGE used to be nurturing with their artists but it became all business once Danzo became CEO
  5. [+42, -5] Hul… Then just leave the company if you think it’s such a chore ㅋㅋㅋ not like you need the money since you already have your trustfund



* * *

 

**Are Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke dating?**

August 21, 2012

Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke are longtime friends and songwriting partners, but could their relationship be blooming into something _more_?

Fans are determined to prove it.

KG representatives have previously denied the existence of this relationship which seemed to quiet the rumors down for a while, but they were sparked anew after Haruno Sakura uploaded a photo on her Instagram. The photo is taken in a park and featured a blurry man’s pair of legs. Seems innocuous, right? It could be anyone!

However, a few minutes later, Uchiha Sasuke uploaded a photo that looks like it was taken on the same park. Fans kept noting the similar bench, light posts, and trashcan, and deduced that they must be together. Some more meticulous fans even went as far as zooming in on one of the trashcans to reveal what was supposedly the reflection of two people who are believed to be Sasuke and Sakura. Almost immediately, Sasuke removed the picture which only added more fuel to the fire.

Back in March, Uchiha Sasuke discussed being in the middle of relationship rumors in an episode of Video Star: “There are pros and cons to admitting. Because I’m a celebrity, being in a relationship with me would potentially do more harm than good. Although the public has a right to know whether or not I’m dating someone, I have no obligation to disclose anything.”

So it looks like we won’t be able to have any kind of confirmation (affirmative or negative) anytime soon.

“There’s nothing to confirm because there’s nothing going on. If that blurry blob of whatever really was them, then so what? They could be just hanging out. It’s not impossible for a man and a woman to just be friends/workmates,” reasoned one K-netizen.

On the other camp, fans are going wild.

“ok am i thE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS THIS TO BE TRUE?!?!?!! i’ve seen their stages and i think they’d be a cute couple!!!! #confirmthisrelationship #please,” another K-netizen exclaimed.

More evidence? Back in 2011, when Sakura collapsed after Kunoichi’s concert in Konoha Arena, Kage were in the middle of promotional activities in Earth Country, but the day after, Sasuke (and Naruto) were already back in Konoha. Some people even claim spotting Sasuke bringing a pillow to Konoha General Hospital where Sakura was confined. In addition, recently Sakura has been spotted visiting the Leaf Gallery where Uchiha Mikoto (Sasuke’s mother) is a director. The two seem to be very friendly based on the photos Mikoto posted on her Instagram page.

But for all we know, this could all be just a huge coincidence and that they really are just friends.

What do you guys think?

lililala · August 21, 2012  
I think people need to mind their own damn business.

TeaTime · August 21, 2012  
obviously, the real reason as to why he took the post down is because it messes up his ig feed aesthetic.

Lee_Ann > TeaTime · August 21, 2012  
lol tru!!

GumGum3x · August 21, 2012  
This rumor has gone on for too long for it to not be true. But yeah, we need to leave them alone and let them confirm it if they ever decide to.

fabcat94 · August 21, 2012  
WHAT NOOOOO!!!! SASUKE X NARUTO FOREVERR

avvkvvard · August 21, 2012  
He wouldn’t have deleted it if it didn’t mean anything

FrannyZ · August 21, 2012  
Still praying this is true tbh~

* * *

**2013**

* * *

**REVIEW: Sakura’s** **_Courage_ ** **braves into more adventurous sounds, more intimate songwriting angles**

31-Mar-2013

Up to this point, the Konoha pop scene has often been disregarded for producing fluff pieces that would always shy away from hard-cutting themes. Sakura’s appropriately titled sophomore offering _Courage_ is a bold example of stepping up to the challenge by baring her doubts and vulnerabilities, and finding comfort in the person underneath it all. With the sonically diverse musical styles experimenting with folk, electronica, R &B, and classical music, _Courage_ ’s sound echoes the complexity of the artist within Sakura.

When Sakura softly sings, _“Women have to be strong in order to survive_ ,” on the title track _Courage,_ even with a distinctive, almost tremulously emotive voice, it was no soft declaration, and it sets the tone for the rest of the album.

Having debuted as one-fourth of Kunoichi, KG Entertainment’s first girl group fresh after the overwhelming international success of its flagship group Kage, she has been thoroughly judged by the public through a microscope since she was 19. In the years following their debut, she was often mocked for her appearance and presentation, and their group’s success was often questioned as only riding on the coattails of the boy group before them. Moreover, she is involved in an ongoing “dating scandal” with a member of said boy group.

This preface is a necessary evil because as we now arrive with _Courage_ , we recognize that Sakura’s declaration is no small feat. Sakura addresses the frankly, oddly obsessive level of hatred directed at her in the tongue-in-cheek and drone-like, “ _And all I do is cry, and all I do is cry, and all I do is cry_ ” hook of _Useless_ repeated ad nauseam, sandwiched in between verses that are a litany of her supposed faults. In addition, the chill-inducing restraint as she sings in a silky voice, “ _Smile to ease out of a situation / Even if it’s fake,_ ” in _Fake Smiles_ gives the audience a glimpse of what’s underneath the glitter and glamour of the star: a human, working through the anger and hurt all the while having to appear pristine and perfect.

Maturity is certainly a theme in _Courage_ , and in the time between this and Sakura’s debut solo album _Love Throughout_ , she has undergone relationship rumors and scandals. The veracity of these rumors notwithstanding, heartache can be found in _Courage_ , specifically with the songs _181_ and _Maybe Next Time_ , about distance and pining. Softly sung with Sakura’s gentle and emotive voice, like a secret—they’re infinitely intriguing.

With _Courage_ , Sakura isn’t afraid to show moments of self-doubt, insecurity, and loneliness. An album like this proves the importance to have musicians explore deeply into themselves and express themselves in compelling ways, to show the humanity underneath all the glossy production, and gorgeous visuals.

8.9/10

 

* * *

  **Watch: Sakura talks pre-debut + shares songwriting and life advice with a lucky fan**

On the June 25 webisode of “The Road of Life,” Haruno Sakura visited a fan who has a dream of becoming a singer-songwriter.

_See also: Shino A.’s much buzzed-about collab with indie band Troublesome already in the works_

The episode began showing the daily routine of Moegi Kazamatsuri, the fan. Sakura surprised her with a basket of goodies that she handpicked herself, moving Moegi to tears.

Once she had calmed down with Sakura’s words, the two quickly became comfortable with each other, with Moegi saying that she’s usually shy around new people but she felt immediately at ease with Sakura. Moegi began to explain the inferiority complex she feels and how hard it is to break into the industry. “It’s like no matter how much I try to raise myself up, there’s always going to be another wall that I need to overcome,” Moegi said. “At the moment, that wall is the feeling of never having anything good or important to say. People who want to get in the industry all have unique voices and stories to tell. But I don’t even know what I’m trying to be, let alone who I am.”

Hearing Moegi’s words, Sakura empathized because she said she has felt that way at some point, and that she still does every now and then. She began to talk about the rejections she had faced before she was finally signed as a trainee. “I can’t even count how many companies I have tried to audition for,” she laughed. “It was definitely a lot for a 12-year-old. I kept wondering if there was something wrong with me, if maybe people who make it innately have _something_ , and that perhaps I’ll never have it—whatever _it_ is.”

Sakura added, “But performing and writing was something that I have always enjoyed. My mom says I’ve been making up songs ever since I learned how to speak. Being able to express my thoughts is a good release for me. I’m sure you know that feeling.” Moegi agreed.

“As for them being good or important, those standards are too ambiguous and arbitrary. You can never please everybody, so you might as well just do what you think is _you_ —your thoughts, your experiences. You are the only one in the world who is you, so that alone makes you and whatever you say important. I think if there’s at least one person out there who listens and finds something compelling in what I do, then that’s how I know I’ve chosen the right path,” Sakura said.

The conversation took on a lighter note when Moegi started to ask Sakura about her creative process and how she finds inspiration. “I do try to write from experiences, although not in a literal sense,” Sakura explained. “I wrote about _“Tearfully pleading in the middle of the night/ Don’t go_ ” in my previous album, but I have never really experienced that when I wrote it. It was more about my hopes at that time. Not that I hope to tearfully plead to someone! (laughs) I mean, I guess I hoped to feel that kind of all-encompassing love towards someone.

“So while _Love Throughout_ was about my hopes, I tried to be as genuine as I can in _Courage_. The songs here really are my own experiences and thoughts. I tried to be personal and vulnerable in this album, and then tried to find strength in that vulnerability. I think that’s what I was going for,” Sakura added.

This revelation prompted Moegi to ask if the story behind Sakura’s hit ballad “Maybe Next Time” from her latest album really happened to her. “Were you really in mutual pining with someone?” To this, Sakura blushed, “I guess I dug my own grave here! (laughs) It was a situation where we weren’t in the position to pursue anything even if we both wanted to, not at the moment at least.”

As the night ended, Sakura posed for a photo with Moegi before walking her home. The two shared a big warm hug before saying goodbye.

Watch the full webisode here: [LINK]

 

Hansum · 226 posts  
Posted 28 June 2013 - 4:08 AM  
just from the text, it seemed like a deep and insightful conversation especially from an idol. I love what she said about being good and important, speaks a lot abt her as a person :’>

nyaachu · 8,045 posts  
Posted 28 June 2013 - 4:10 AM (Edited by nyaachu 28 June 2013 - 4:29 AM)  
Sakura is Amazing.  
An Angel.  
Nation’s First Love.  
EDIT: who’s willing to bet she was talking about Sasuke in the end

uranusas · 156 posts  
Posted 28 June 2013 - 4:08 AM  
i always wonder how real is the road of life ? i mean how she can act surprised and not notice when she can see the camera all around the room . seems scripted ..

RockLeeLuvr29 · 3,101 posts  
Posted 28 June 2013 - 7:59 AM  
She’s so wise&mature,for someone her age.Hope that fan had a lot of fun w/ her ^^  
@nyaachu, u think??

 

* * *

  **2014**

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura Caught Up in Dating Rumors Once Again + Affiliates Respond**

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are caught up in dating rumors once again, and sources close to the two idols finally respond.

On an online community, one exchange student reported that Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were spotted together in Snow Country. Haruno Sakura was there from February 9 to 12, while Uchiha Sasuke was seen on February 13. Some outlets reported seeing the two together in Kazahana, before returning to Konoha separately with a three-day gap between their flights.

On February 20, Haruno Sakura’s affiliates stated, “Haruno Sakura had promotional activities for the movie ‘The Strong 100’, where she is set to appear in. The schedule was tight and it would have been impossible to meet with Uchiha Sasuke. The two are not dating.”

Uchiha Sasuke’s camp also denied the rumors stating, “Mr. Uchiha went to Snow Country for a project, not to meet Ms. Haruno.”

This is not the first time that dating rumors about Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura have surfaced. However, while rumors in the past have been denied by their label KGE, this is the first time that sources from the two idols have outright denied it.

 

Source: (1) (2) (3)

 

theorem  
1 month ago  
Well, there goes the dating rumors. I don’t think Sakura’s people would cover it up but they really outright denied it this time.  
REPLY

BINGOOO  
1 month ago  
a project?? could it be *wedding bells*  
they only said they’re not dating because what if they’re actually already engaged lol XD  
i can dream right oTL  
REPLY

DoritoLocoLover  
1 month ago  
Keep denying it and date in peace.  
REPLY

Mind-Blown  
1 month ago  
maybe they really were dating all this time but then they broke up in Snow that’s why they announced that they weren’t dating anymore TT.TT  
REPLY

bitter_queen  
1 month ago  
god, leave them alone. they should start suing whoever starts these rumors.  
REPLY

Pessimiss  
1 month ago  
Still hoping it’s true… Silently and strongly…  
REPLY

 

* * *

**BREAKING: UCHIHA SASUKE AND HARUNO SAKURA TO GET MARRIED LATER THIS YEAR  
** March 30, 2014

The two debuted as members of groups Kage and Kunoichi under KG Entertainment and have since gone on to work as solo artists.

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are to be married on November 5 later this year according to the statement released by their agency.

Below is the full translated statement:

“Greetings! This is KG Entertainment. We would like to extend our gratitude to the fans who have shown a lot of love for our own Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Moreover, we would like to ask for everyone’s understanding as we announce the news of their engagement. They will be having a wedding on the 5th of November this year and it will be a private affair between two families and some of the couple’s closest friends. The best gift we can offer the new couple in their upcoming union is to respect their wishes. As always, thank you for your understanding.”

The engagement has been a huge trending topic since it was announced yesterday. The two have since left messages on their respective fan pages.

Sakura writes: “I have known Sasuke-kun since we were young and even as trainees, I’ve carried such deep respect and admiration for him. It was a huge honor to grow alongside him, not only as a colleague but also as a friend after all these years, and it makes me look forward to spending the future together with him. As nervous as I am at the moment, I still hope your support and love for me up until now will extend to my soon-to-be husband—I still can’t get over the thrill of saying this—as well. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Sasuke writes: “The last five years have been the most tumultuous of my life, but Sakura has been there to ground me, as she always has. I have been wanting to speak about our relationship earlier but out of courtesy to Sakura and her family, I had to proceed with caution. It’s not just about me anymore, and there’s no one else I’d want to continue this journey with other than Sakura. With this news being made public, I trust everyone’s understanding and support, if not for me then for my future wife. Thank you.”

Twitter went wild with the news, making #SasuSakuCouple trend worldwide with happy reactions about the engagement.

Check out some of the best responses about the pair’s upcoming nuptials. Congratulations, Sasuke and Sakura!

 

Kimmy  
@gh0ulfriend  
When you expected a dating confirmation but you got a wedding confirmation #sasusakucouple  
6:38 AM - March 30, 2014

cool anna  
@mrsucuzinu  
me: *logs into twitter*  
news: uchiha sasuke and haruno sakura are getting married  
me: *dies*  
7:23 AM - March 30, 2014

Bad Little Girl  
@byungie  
I can’t believe Sasusaku invented Marriage and ended all idol couples :))))  
7:23 AM - March 30, 2014

sparrow  
@lyring  
THEY DENIED THEY WERE DATING LAST MONTH CUZ THEY TECHNICALLY WEREN’T DATING ANYMORE THEY WERE ALREADY ENGAGED DON’T TOUCH ME!!!!1 UNFOLLOW ME NOw!!11  
7:44 AM - March 30, 2014

hayzzze  
@takataka  
I don’t even think i’m gonna be this excited for my own engagement  
8:05 AM - March 30, 2014

kage_facts  
@KAGEFACTSS  
WE’RE ALL GETTING MARRIED!!!!!  
8:12 AM - March 30, 2014

 

* * *

**END**

* * *

 


	2. A blog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supplementary reading and a sequel of sorts. Enjoy.

**30 March 2014**

If you had told me 4 years ago that Sasuke and Sakura would never officially confirm that they’re dating but would instead, out of nowhere, announce their engagement, I would have laughed my fucking ass off.

Anyway, I’m briefly back from my hiatus. Cheers to all of us! We did it. :’) (Or rather, they did it?)

 

tags: #CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!??!!, #I CAN’T BELIEVE ITT, #text post

 

* * *

 

cherry-shadow asked: you are a fandom high priestess!! ur blog is like my sasuke x sakura bible. i missed ur blog, thank u for bringing it back. bless you!!! have a nice day!! :-*

You’re very kind! Thank you!

 

tags: #cherry-shadow, #ask

 

* * *

 

sumuwu asked: sandy here, i’m not even that big on kage or kunoichi but i’m so glad for them and for you guys!! i support their mutual hotness. i’m sure they’ll have beautiful and talented babies in the future!!

Thank you so much for your support for our favorite couple!

PS: I love SuMu sibs, too. I just haven’t posted about them (because I’m always on a SS high). Looking forward to their comeback.

 

tags: #sumuwu, #ask

 

* * *

 

Anonymous asked: OH MY GOD YOU’RE BACK!!!!!1 will ur inbox be open for info/translation/general questions?? Asking for a friend. Lol ok bye!!! I love u ;A;

Haha, yes! For now. I just needed an outlet for all this excess energy and excitement. Thanks for still having me! I’ll try to reply as much as I can. But no promises that I can answer them all. ;;

 

tags: #Anonymous, #ask

 

* * *

 

Anonymous asked: now that they’re confirmed to have been dating for years (!!!!), i couldn’t help but want to review their interactions. do u recall moments in shows and such where it looks like their members are teasing them??

The members of Kage and Kunoichi have been kind of friends in varying capacities since before they even debuted so they’d always greet and bow to each other during shows and events. Nothing really special there. Unless we reach. Which, as you know, is exactly what this blog is for.

Since Anon specifically mentioned _members_ (plural), I will only address moments where multiple members do the teasing.

**

(2007) Kiba and Naruto are rowdy hype men while the three members are more reserved, except when Sai does weird dances at select performances. Which is why when Kunoichi did their first performance ever at the KChart Music Awards, we can see Sasuke in this fancam (link) looking like he’s reprimanding Kiba, Naruto, and Sai because it distracts him from watching the girls (or just one girl?) perform.

**

(2010) This Kunoichi fancam from Konoha Music Awards in November (link) shows the girls standing while Rock Lee performs on stage. On Sakura’s side, you can see members of a boy group who keep moving and shuffling around. Another fancam (link) revealed that it was actually Kage members trying to switch places with each other.

So the member order was as follows: Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji. When Kiba realized who he was next to, he walked away and tried to get in between Sasuke and Naruto. The two finally budged after a while, but Kiba was still unsatisfied because Sai was still between Sasuke and Sakura. So he went back and whispered something to Sai who promptly moved away and followed Kiba to stand between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke is now beside Sakura. Mission accomplished, guys.

**

(2011) In this Kunoichi fancam reaction to Kage’s stage on the KChart Music Awards (link), everyone was standing up. Unfortunately, the members were situated at the back, and Sakura, wearing combat boots, was at a height disadvantage. But the members came to her rescue when it was Sasuke’s turn in the spotlight. Ino who was the tallest member of the night thanks to her sky-high platforms, and Tenten the actual tallest member were whispering to Sakura, and looked like they were reporting and giving her a blow-by-blow account of what was happening on stage.

**

(2013) In this fancam of Kage’s reaction (link) to Sakura accepting the Best Female Solo for _Courage_ at the Golden Leaf Awards, we see Naruto and Kiba who are smirking as they turn to a decidedly blank-faced Sasuke. Neji turns to their direction too, looking mildly exasperated.

**

 

tags: #masterpost, #Anonymous, #ask, #all of naruto’s teasing warrants a post of its own tbh

 

* * *

 

Anonymous asked: “#all of naruto’s teasing warrants a post of its own tbh” DUDE??!! please make that post a reality!! please!!!! i’ll give u my first born!! :)))

Haha! Okay, since there’s a bunch of you asking in my inbox: yes, the Naruto masterpost is underway. It’s gonna take a while but please look out for it if not by the end of this week then next week. Kinda swamped with work at the moment.

 

tags: #Anonymous, #ask

 

* * *

 

Anonymous asked: love you’re blog! :) Just wondering, who’s you’re bias in Kage??

Thanks! My bias is Neji because he’s the most fabulous.

 

tags: #Anonymous, #ask

 

* * *

 

Anonymous asked: hi!! do u have a link to the interview where they talk abt that line from shadows?? thanks

There were different articles with varying quotes from that interview (during SAGE album promotion, the one held in Konoha Mountain Villa back in March 2012) so I’m translating by combining the info from these articles: (x,x)

 **_Q:_ ** _Naruto, was the line “You are the sunshine in spring” from “Shadows” written for someone in particular?_

 **_Naruto:_ ** _Uh, that’s— It’s not my place to say, sorry. Sasuke?_

 **_Sasuke:_ ** _No comment._

 **_Q:_ ** _Is it perhaps about Hinata? She has the ‘sun’ character in her name._

 **_Naruto:_ ** _She does?_

 **_Sasuke:_ ** _I wrote that line._

 

tags: #Anonymous, #ask

 

* * *

 

####  **SS movie date in Wave Country (2012)**

I just needed to update this post in light of new information.

In the Kage Konoha Mountain Villa interview 2012 (the one I linked in the previous post), Sasuke was recorded saying: “I like classic action movies. The most recent one I saw was In a Grove (藪の中 Yabu no Naka).”

Two months prior, Sakura uploaded a video of the instrumental ‘Prologue’ originally from the soundtrack of a film Rokurota. Both In a Grove and Rokurota are films by the director Makino Chikao which led people to speculate if the connection ends there or if there’s more. So I did a little investigating.

Sakura posted the video on the evening of 31 January 2012. During that time, Sakura was in Wave Country where she was a guest performer for Kage’s show in Sector D District. I searched the cinemas around that area and found one that at the time was having a director Makino Chikao retrospective. (You can check out their site here:  link) I wasn’t able to see the list of films exhibited to confirm but I have no doubts that both In a Grove and Rokurota were screened there, especially since both films are critically-acclaimed and universally loved. And it’s likely that Sakura and Sasuke went to these screenings together.

Furthermore, you know what’s in front of Kaiza Theatre? An Owson grocery mart, aka the same one where those pictures of Sasuke and Sakura were taken the same year (link). See the side by side comparison (link) and note the same shelves and wall paint. And of course, those photos led to Danzo’s damage control denial of the dating rumors, and then Sasuke’s infamous “[KGE] is just a workplace” statement. Y’all know the rest.

 

tags: #text post

 

* * *

 

Anonymous: any opinions on danzo? lol

None. Hope he enjoys retirement.

 

tags: #Anonymous, #ask

 

* * *

 

yrzra asked: Hi! What’s your favorite Sakura era/hairstyle?

All Sakura is good Sakura to me! But if I have to pick one, I’d say when she came out with chin-length hair on her solo debut. It signified a new era, a new sound, and I was honestly blown away when I first saw it. That’s why it holds a special place in my heart.

 

tags: #yrzra, #ask, #little known fact: i prefer sakura’s solo songs, #but i still love kunoichi very much, #ino can step on my neck anytime

 

* * *

 

Anonymous asked: Wasn’t there an analysis of Heaven and Earth mv about Sakura’s romantic relationships? Or do you know the post I’m referring to?

Hm, sorry, I don’t remember that.

 

tags: #Anonymous, ask, #i personally don’t think it’s about her relationships at all?, #just about striving for self-improvement?, #which is a common theme in her lyrics

 

* * *

 

####  **Masterpost of notable moments of Naruto being the SS fan club president**

Note: As promised, here it is. If you have anything else to add, please don’t hesitate to reply/message me.

Let me preface this with a little background on Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke are the closest to each other in Kage not only because they are the two youngest members of the group, but also because they started training in KGE in the same year. The other trainee who started the same year they did was none other than Haruno Sakura. The three of them were said to be friendly even after they debuted in their respective groups. And it’s because of this that I believe they are privy to each other’s lives and relationships, and would, like any regular friends, every now and then tease the crap out of each other.

**

(2007)  [VIDEO STAR] - Naruto talks about Kage members + colors 20070728 

Naruto’s first solo guesting in Video Star variety talk show. There was a part where he was asked to describe the members of Kage via color association. (@ 2:11)

_Izumu K: So black for Sai-kun, red for Kiba-kun, white for Neji-kun—_

_Naruto U: Yeah— Oh, no, not white. Ivory. Neji is very specific about this, you see._

_Kotetsu H: Right, right._

_Izumu K: What about Sasuke-kun?_

_Naruto U: Sasuke is... pink. Yeah. Pink. Pretty and memorable color. Lots of energy. (laughs)_

_Kotetsu H: Pink? For Uchiha Sasuke-kun? Really? Isn’t that a bit— (laughs)_

_Naruto U: Oh, you know what, scratch that. He’s gonna send me angry texts if he sees this. Okay, I’ll change it. Let’s see..._

_Kotetsu H: (laughs) Why would he?_

_Naruto U: Got it! Green. Nice, refreshing green._

_Izumu K: Konoha green._

_Naruto U: Yeah, yeah. Sure, green. (turns to the camera) I changed it, Sasuke! If you’re watching this, don’t be mad at me. (laughs)_

_Kotetsu H: Sasuke-kun, please take it easy on Naruto-kun._

_Izumu K: Okay, what about you?_

_Naruto U: Orange, of course!_

Pink is too obviously referring to Sakura/her signature hair color which is especially obvious since Kunoichi just debuted around the time of this interview, so Naruto changed it to green to prevent Sasuke’s wrath. But you know what else is green? Sakura’s eye color. Thanks, Naruto! Your subtlety is unparalleled.

**

(2007)  KAGE reaction to KUNOICHI performance - MINDBLOWER + BLOOM @ Konoha Music Awards 

Sasuke is a famously stoic cold city guy at award shows, especially when sat beside Naruto who dances exuberantly to every other performance. That is, until Kunoichi debuted. Sasuke would begin showing signs of life whenever Kunoichi performed, like foot tapping, some head bobbing here and there, and some stray finger flicking actions during the Mindblower chorus.

Anyway, in this particular performance, Naruto elbow nudges Sasuke on his side (pretty hardly, if Sasuke’s annoyed expression is anything to go by) just as Sakura’s verse is about to come on. (@ 1:32)

**

(2008)  [FULL/ENG SUB] [HD] 080805 Idols Weekly EP 56 - KAGE Part 1 

KAGE’s appearance in Idols Weekly where Naruto said he would join Kunoichi because his group kept betraying him, and then he said he would drag Sasuke along with him. He didn’t get to elaborate on why exactly because he was cut off by Sasuke’s glare.

Okay, this is kind of a reach but they were all just previously nailing the Bloom choreography, and then Naruto was dragging Sasuke specifically to join Kunoichi. Why just Sasuke? All of Kage are on friendly terms with Kunoichi members. That’s why I’m inclined to believe Naruto was teasing him because Sasuke has eyes on someone in Kunoichi. And we all know who.

**

(2009)  [Music Bank K-Chart] 2nd Week of January - SN, Sound5 

Sakura had the opportunity to host Music Bank for January. At the time, Sasuke and Naruto were promoting their subunit single “The Valley.” On the one episode that month where they performed, during the K-Chart announcement part, you can see Naruto subtly (not really) pushing Sasuke to his right. When the camera switches to wide shot, it appears that Sakura was on standby from hosting duties a few feet away over at Sasuke’s right side the whole time. (@9:42)

**

(2010) Sasuke was in Snow Country on a personal schedule and posted a rare picture of himself. Well, kind of. It was him looking like a hypebeast cryptid wearing multiple layers of winter clothes and scarves, against the backdrop of flower trees in Land of Spring (Snow Country’s capital). Captioned: ”wish you were here.” (My god he is so basic sometimes, I can’t.)

Anyway, on the said post, Naruto left a comment of around 15 cherry blossom emojis.

Cherry blossom = Sakura. King of subtlety…

Sasuke deletes this post five minutes later (which would have been suspect if he wasn’t such a serial post deleter). But luckily, we still have a screenshot which includes Naruto’s comment.

[IMAGE: @sasuke_deleted]

(Also note that a month prior to the announcement of their engagement, Sasuke and Sakura were reported to have had a rendezvous in Snow country. That place must be significant to them and Naruto being in their inner circle probably knows why this early on.)

**

(2010)  [20102310] Naruto’s KLIVE Chat 

Naruto was promoting his solo mini album and did a KLive broadcast where he called some Kage members. During his phone call with Sasuke, out of nowhere, Naruto mentioned Sakura. (@ 40:07)

_N: Anyway, Sasuke, aren’t you preparing for your final show this week?_

_S: Mm._

_N: All Kage members are supporting you. Not me, though. But the rest of them do, apparently._

_S: Make yourself useful and promote my show._

_N: I’ll do you one better. I’ll call Kunoichi and ask them to come to your concert._

_S: What?_

_N: Yeah, I’ll personally pick Sakura-chan up and make sure she’s there._

_S: [unintelligible]_

_N: Sasuke, what?_

_S: I said you’re an idiot._

**

(2011) Sakura was reported to have fainted from exhaustion after the last set at Kunoichi’s concert late October 2011. (This was the third time it had happened [that we know of!!!] and it honestly says a lot about what little regard KGE had for their artists.)

Meanwhile, Kage was doing their second to the last fanmeet scheduled in Earth Country. But on that night, Sasuke and Naruto took a red-eye from Iwa to Konoha. There are no pictures, only some K-netizens reports of Sasuke and Naruto entering Konoha General at around 8 am. (Some eyewitness accounts said that Sasuke appeared to be bringing a pillow.) At 10 am the same day, Naruto was spotted in his orange BMW convertible hanging around the KGE building, while Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

It can be surmised that Naruto, being a good friend, accompanied Sasuke so he can visit Sakura. But there’s more.

Konoha General to KGE building is a one-hour drive, but seeing how Naruto got his car and a new set of clothes, he most likely headed to his apartment first, which would add more or less 30 minutes to his journey. If he arrived at 8 am in Konoha General, but was already in KGE building by 10, that would mean he only stayed in the hospital for about 15 to 30 minutes at most.

I imagine what happened was: Naruto accompanied Sasuke from Iwa to Konoha, probably said hi to Sakura for a bit (if she was already conscious by then), and then promptly left them alone to have their moment. :’)

**

(2011) 30 October. Sasuke’s K-D Magazine photoshoot previews were released. Sakura liked one of the posts from the K-D account. Later, she posted a cute video selfie with heart eyes filter with ねぇ聞こえますか？(Can You Hear Me?) an old love song, playing in the background. Her timeline was probably filled with Sasuke’s pictures that she just had to post some kind of lovey-dovey reaction to it. A few hours later, Naruto commented with a (very knowing) smirking face emoji.

[IMAGE: @narukage_likes]

**

(2013) 8 August. Naruto posted a picture of two mochi (pink and blue) from Amaguriama, with the caption, “Look how sweet my friends are.” He tagged Sasuke in the blue one. Who else could the pink one be?

[IMAGE: @narukage]

**

That’s all I know for now. Naruto hasn’t updated his account with anything SS-related since the engagement was announced, which is really odd for him. (Maybe he’s still busy partying because his OTP is canon?) When he posts something, I’ll update this accordingly.

 

tags: #masterpost, #text post

 

* * *

 

bl00m asked: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT MASTERPOST!! My life is significantly better because of it! But just wondering, since Sakura and Ino refer to themselves as best friends, do we have an Ino-teasing-Sakura-about-Sasuke moment, too?

Seems to me like Ino is much too professional to tease so I only found a couple. Hope that’s okay.

**

(2007)  K-D Kunoichi Feature  (magazine issue published around the time after Kunoichi’s debut):

_Q: Out of the four of you, Ino and Sakura were the first ones to sign under KG and become trainees. What were your first impressions of each other? Has it changed now?_

_Sakura: I thought Ino was full of confidence and charisma and that hasn’t changed until now._

_Ino: Sakura used to be really shy and quiet but clearly she has bloomed since then._

_Sakura: Having someone my own age really helped, I think. We pushed each other to work and get better. It was kind of a friendly rivalry._

_Ino: Yeah, rivalry, not just in terms of work, though. I used to have a crush on another trainee at that time, and then one day, Sakura announced that she—_

_Sakura: Oh my god! Can we not?_

They didn’t outright say that it was Sasuke whom Sakura and Ino were crushing on, but it’s kind of general knowledge that Sasuke was quite popular with the KGE trainees not only because he was the younger brother of Akatsuki’s Uchiha Itachi but because he is good-looking and talented, so it’s not a stretch to assume Ino was talking about Sasuke and was teasing Sakura about it.

**

(2009)  [VIDEO STAR] - Kunoichi (FULL EP)  (@14:23):

_Izumu:  Any music you’re currently listening to?_

_Tenten: Believe it or not, I’ve been listening to a lot of trot music recently, like Might Guy, and stuff. I like the joy in it and I would like to also bring that kind of energy on stage someday._

_Sakura:_ Creation _, the album by Tsunade. I’m interested in albums that have some sort of narrative or a theme that makes everything cohesive, as opposed to trying to make hits after hits and then just compiling them all in the end. She’s certainly not the first to do something like it, but I thought it was groundbreaking for a pop artist, so…_

_Ino: We like Kage, too, don’t we, Sakura?_

_Tenten: (laughs)_

_Sakura: I— Well, everyone likes Kage for sure._

_Kotetsu: Right, you did collaborate with them on a song in their album last year._

_Sakura: Yeah._

_Ino: (quietly) Is that what the kids call it these days?_

_Tenten: (laughs)_

That innuendo, though.

 

tags: #bl00m, #ask

 

* * *

 

Anonymous asked: it’s funny reading your posts now and realizing how much it all makes sense like how did no one else (but us) seE THIS COMING??? we’ve endured being called DELUSIONAL for years!!!! i feel so vindicated now so i’m literally never gonna shut up about this LMAO

RIGHT?! I’m sure I’m not the only one who has remained quiet and kept to myself when I’m with other fans because I’m in the minority for shipping Sasuke and Sakura while most of them shipped the boys with each other. I don’t really mind it, but, you know, when it’s real, IT’S REAL.

And it feels so good to be right.

 

tags: #Anonymous, #ask

 

* * *

 

Anonymous asked: how’s life for a grown ass adult still projecting on other people’s relationships like ur 13 lmfao

How’s life for someone who has to type with only 2 brain cells?

 

tags: #Anonymous, #ask

 

* * *

 

kageyah asked: gawd, what a rude anon that was. don’t let those lowlifes bother you. i’ve been enjoying your recent posts a lot and it’s so fun to see you back again on my dashboard. i missed you sm. ^_^

Kags!! Thank you! I missed you, too! Nah, don’t worry. Sasuke and Sakura are getting married so I’m unfazed and unbothered by virtually anything. Haha!

 

tags: #kageyah, #ask

 

* * *

 

lildonut: i love your blog!!!! that masterpost gave me life!!! i was wondering if you have any fic recs?? Thanks <3

Thank you! I don’t really read fics, sorry. I have a very little scope of imagination so reality is enough to keep me interested. But maybe someone here can help you? Anyone?

edit: Thanks, @darliang!!

**These, our bodies, possessed by light** by RikkudoS  — “‘Tell me we’ll never get used to it.’ Sasuke and Sakura through the years. Canon.”

**Cherry Bombs** by xXxFullMoonxXx — “Double dates are easy enough. That is, until you end up falling for the wrong person. High School AU.”

**Of Demos and First Kisses** by sugimura — "5 times Sasuke and Sakura wrote songs together and the 1 time they didn’t. Canon."

**Under the Same Sky** by msshkshmt — “Uchiha Sasuke expects to die in battle. But seeing this pink-haired girl cry for him (again and again), makes him wish that wasn’t the case. Ninjas AU.”

 

tags: #lildonut, #ask, #fic recs

 

* * *

 

Anonymous asked: Do you have any idea as to when and how exactly Sasuke and Sakura started dating? Other than the 5 years that Sasuke mentioned in his fan page message? Thanks! Love your blog!

Thanks!

By the way, I love how Sasuke is known to be very private with his personal life and relationships but would, intentionally or not, obliquely reveal details like how they’ve been dating for 5 years already.

Anyway. Well, I can’t really say anything with certainty but if I were to extrapolate and make an *educated guess*, I’d say they probably started dating officially mid to late 2009. As far as I can recall, that’s also when dating gossips about them started popping up. Also the fact that they started wearing matching white gold bands late ‘09-early ‘10 (I’ll make a separate post about this later) just solidified to me that they really did start dating in 2009.

Prior to my projected time, their collaborations have been frequent, starting with Sakura helping to write a song for Kage, and then both of them being featured on each other’s solo projects. And even before that, it’s kind of general knowledge that they’ve been fairly close as trainees (not to mention, Sakura has allegedly been crushing on him before), so they already had that foundation. There’s that mutual respect for each other and each other’s talents that, over the course of their collaborations, probably grew into something more.

 

tags: #Anonymous, #ask

 

* * *

 

Anonymous: re: how sasuke and sakura started dating, i would also like to add that since they are the most hardworking out of the members of their respective groups, they are probably the trainees who used to work overtime the most and got close because of it, probably helped and looked out for each other too. sakura used to say dancing wasn’t her strongest suit while it came naturally for sasuke so maybe he helped her with that. conversely, since sakura is reportedly an A+ student, she must’ve helped him with studies as well. they probs already have a mutual understanding but couldn’t be official cuz of the dating ban. ^_^

Ah, I’m actually not entirely sure if the dating ban is real, but what you’ve said is possible. Can’t say anything conclusively, though.

 

tags: #Anonymous, #ask

 

* * *

 

Anonymous asked: wher do sassuke and saura have sex???

How tf would I know lol

 

tags: #Anonymous, #ask

 

* * *

 

#### List of alleged Sasuke x Sakura couple items

These are only the more important, more unique items. So don’t bother sending me pictures of them holding identical paper bags from Sannin. They aren’t the only idols who shop from that brand.

***

(2009-2010) White gold band

Sasuke is not that big on accessories. If we do see him fully accessorized, it’s because he is styled for promotional materials, and stage or music video looks. Otherwise, he doesn’t wear much accessories other than a standard watch, etc. That’s why it was so glaringly obvious when he started wearing a white gold band on his left pinky finger (note: pinky = pink = Sakura, lol!) in December 2009, which led fans to speculate if he is in a relationship. Everyone was suddenly on the lookout for a similar ring worn by idols and celebrities. Especially Sakura whom Sasuke was rumored to be dating that year.

Sakura accessorizes quite a bit but has never been seen wearing the said band. That is, until she had a fan meet in March of 2010. Sakura fansite First Love took HQ pictures of her in the event. In one of them, she leaned over while signing an autograph for a fan and consequently revealed the necklace she’s wearing inside her blouse, and behold, the white gold band hanging on it. It took quite a lot zooming in and adjusting the photograph which is why the legitimacy was contentious among fans, but you can see it for yourself here. 

[IMAGE: White gold band]

[IMAGE: Sasuke Konoha airport pic white gold band]

[IMAGE: Sakura necklace zoom in]

***

(2011) Chair

Sakura posts a picture of her succulents by the window of her house, the chair from Sasuke’s Heavenly Hand music video is seen in the corner. It’s a one-of-a-kind modern chair by Konoha master carpenter Kanna, so it couldn’t have been a duplicate.

[IMAGE: MV screenshot]

[IMAGE: @sakurah]

***

(2012-2013) Ceramic vase

Sasuke posted a picture of a Hanasaki-style ceramic vase by Masho’s protégé ceramist, Kanyu, which was exhibited and auctioned at Leaf Gallery, and captioned it (now deleted) “Mine.”

[IMAGE: @sasuke_deleted]

The following year, Sakura posted a photo of her bed after a concert tour with the caption “Home Sweet Home.” On the bookshelf on the right side, the same vase is seen. Note the pure white color and cracks on the surface that resemble intertwining flowers.

[IMAGE: @sakurah]

Did he give it to her or was she able to procure an identical one? I’m inclined to believe in the former, but either way, cute.

***

(2013) Chambray shirt

Sakura was photographed at Konoha airport wearing a chambray shirt, which is similar to a shirt that Sasuke was wearing in the behind-the-scenes photo of his album back in 2009. The shirts have an identical tear at the left collar.

According to fashion fansite SakuraCloset, this shirt is from Sannin Men’s chambray shirt. This is how it originally looked on the runway. No tear.

[IMAGE: Sannin RTW F/W 2006]

So it’s either a huge coincidence that Sasuke and Sakura have identical tears on the same brand of shirt, or it’s just the same shirt that they share for some reason*.

*They were dating.

 

tags: #masterpost, #text post,

 

* * *

 

Anonymous asked: you forgot the beanie that often sasuke wears at airports which was spotted worn by sakura.

You mean in the Road of Life webisode from last year? No, it’s the same color but they’re different. Sakura was wearing a fisherman beanie, while Sasuke usually wears a slouchy one.

 

tags: #Anonymous, #ask

 

* * *

 

mindbl0wn: do you know what the strong 100 will be about? Love ur blog ^_^

Sorry, it took a while to answer this. According to these articles (x,x), it’s gonna be a heist film with an all-female cast. Sakura’s appearance will be brief (a cameo maybe?) but apparently she does her own stunts.

 

tags: #that’s my girl, #mindbl0wn, #ask

 

* * *

 

Anonymous asked: lol i still keep seeing antis tryna say sakura might be doing it for attention and sasuke is just pity marrying her or using her as a beard to cover up another relationship or sth man i can’t with them anymore

I really worry about people who spread stuff like this. Like, please give your faves the credit they deserve!

Sasuke “ _I-take-relationships-very-seriously”_ Uchiha marrying someone for shits? They can’t even make him forego his IG feed aesthetic to promote his group/members’ stuff, let alone force him to marry someone out of pity or publicity or whatever.

And Sakura. Why would she marry for publicity? She’s already famous and influential on her own, and not to mention, rich from all the songwriting royalties among other things. She doesn’t need clout. Least of all from Sasuke or the Uchiha. Like 90% of the hate directed towards her come from ugly Sasuke/Hoekage stans and weirdos who have conglomerate boners. She need not subject herself to all that.

They are also, by the way, at the height of their respective careers. If they cared all that much about their image, wouldn’t they wait until they’re in their early 30s to marry like most idols? They could potentially be throwing away endorsement deals from brands who prefer celebrities who are single to appease the fans who feel like they have some sort of ownership towards idols.

And yet! And yet despite everything, they chose to make their relationship public in their own terms.

(Also, note the timing of their announcement. It’s a few months after Hatake Kakashi became the new CEO. It’s like the management up until then has been the main reason that has kept them from coming out with their relationship, which is why the ‘secrecy’ of it felt kinda half-hearted and they’ve been [knowingly or not] dropping hints.)

Clearly, they just didn’t care and they couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives married to each other. It’s not that deep. You don’t have to like it. But if you love them as you claim, then respect their decision and stop spreading rumors like that.

 

tags: #Anonymous, #ask

 

* * *

 

####  **WAIT WHAT**

 

tags: #text post

 

* * *

 

####  **OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD**

 

tags: #IS THIS REAL, #AM I DREAMING, #GUYS!!!!!!!!!!, #text post

 

* * *

 

####  **THEY REALL YDID IT OH MY GODD!!!!11 ;;;**

 

tags: #text post

 

* * *

 

####  **Un-Follow Me Now, This Is Gonna Be the Only Thing I Post About For The Next Week. Ive Wanted This For Years Fuck. What The Fuck.**

 

tags: #text post

 

* * *

 

Anonymous: Lol theres still a few months before the wedding date so they might still cancel it and break up lmfao xD

I delayed answering this to avoid jinxing it but guess what, babe:

**

_BREAKING: UCHIHA SASUKE AND HARUNO SAKURA OFFICIALLY GET MARRIED_

_July 17, 2014_

_Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura have made it official!_

_Yesterday, the two were reportedly spotted at the Konoha offices to file for their marriage registration. On July 17, the two officially got married in a private ceremony._

_The couple initially announced their engagement last March, with the wedding that was supposed to be held November 30 later this year._

_Representatives say that the newlywed couple “opted for a small and private wedding along with their loved ones, in favor of donating the expenses that was supposed to be for their ceremony to the pediatric ward of Konoha General Hospital.”_

_Uchiha Sasuke is best known as a member and the primary lyricist of boy group Kage under KG Entertainment. Haruno Sakura is known as a member of girl group Kunoichi under the same company. Both have gone on to have successful solo careers._

_Congratulations to the happy couple!_

**

source:  knewsdaily 

 

tags: #Anonymous, #ask

 

* * *

 

Sasuke and Sakura: We will get married on November 5 this year.

Also, Sasuke and Sakura: sothatwasafuckinglie.jpg

 

tags: #WHEN WILL THEY LET ME LIVE!!!!!, #text post

 

* * *

 

####  **I’M SHAKINGG;;**

 

tags: #REFRESHING EVERY 30 SECS FOR UPDATES, #text post

 

* * *

 

#### SAKURA IS SO BEAUTIFUL

 

tags: #THAT’S IT, #THAT’S THE POST, #text post

 

* * *

 

####  **Attendees’ social media posts (so far)**

Kakashi: posted a photo of the still empty venue, but everything is prepared already. The flower ceiling is especially striking. (There appears to be not more than 30 chairs for the guests. I guess it really is a small wedding.)

“I’m on time for once. #SasuSakuCouple #AmIDoingThisRight #lol”

[IMAGE: @kh_tactics]

Ino: posted picture of Sakura holding a bouquet of Baby’s Breath flowers, smiling contently.

“My baby girl is married! I’m so emotional right now and can’t even form a proper message. I’m proud to have seen you blossom right before my eyes, and I feel lucky to get to call you my best friend. I wish you all the happiness in the world. I love you!”

[IMAGE: @xxinoxx]

Sai: posted a video of Naruto and Kiba having a dance showdown at the reception.

“#lit”

[IMAGE: @sai_00]

Hinata: posted a picture of the flower arrangement at the table.

“Congrats”

[IMAGE: @hinata_hyuuga_official]

Kiba: posted a group selfie of the Kage boys being rowdy, Sasuke and Neji looking unimpressed in the back.

[IMAGE: @kibakage]

Tenten: posted a group selfie of Kunoichi being cute.

[IMAGE: @10ten]

Neji: posted a photoset of miscellaneous aesthetics of the wedding (floral ceiling, the food, the lights, details of Sakura’s veil), and a selfie.

“S/S 2014”

[IMAGE: @neji_]

Itachi : posted (1) a photoset of the groom’s and bride’s parents—first photo is a formal one, on the second one, they’re doing finger hearts.

“#familyphoto”

(2) a picture of the silhouettes of Sasuke and Sakura facing each other, seemingly in a happy conversation.

[IMAGE: @itachiuchiha]

 

tags: #no update from naruto yet, #king of being late, #masterpost, #text post

 

* * *

 

####  **I know it’s a private affair and I respect that but...**

But would it seriously be too much to ask for a proper picture of the newlyweds??

 

tags: #i love you itachi-nii but what the heck was that??, #do you need your eyes checked perhaps?, #or am i too pedestrian to appreciate the high art-ness of it, #probably that, #in any case: i need the pics PLEASE, #i’ve been a good person, #i deserve this, #text post

 

* * *

 

Anonymous: do think it’s possibel that sakura is pregnant that’s why they were so quick to marry. Pls reply

Highly unlikely. She would’ve been showing by now and looking at the photos we’ve seen, her stomach is very much flat. Moreover, she was just shooting an action movie where she does her own stunts. You think they’d allow a pregnant woman to do that?

 

tags: #Anonymous, #ask

 

* * *

 

Anonymous: YO DID YOU SEE SAKURA’S UPDATE JUST NOW?!?!??!!111

YES!!!! I’m translating it but I’m trying to wait if Sasuke posts something so I can translate that too and (rightfully) post them together.

 

tags: #Anonymous, #ask

 

* * *

 

####  **SASUKE**

He

 

tags: #text post

 

* * *

 

####  **Sakura and Sasuke post-wedding social media updates**

Sakura posted a pic of their hands with the rings, a bouquet of flowers visible on the side, with the caption:

“Today we got married.

We had deviated from our original plan because we wanted to do something meaningful and more like us. As a result, we have decided to just keep the ceremony quiet but, rest assured, full of love.

I’ve never felt so loved as I do at this moment and that’s in huge part because of all of you who have been congratulating us warmly, and have been so patient and understanding of our decisions every step of the way.

Please continue to look kindly upon us as husband and wife. Thank you.

\- Sakura“

[IMAGE: @sakurah]

Sasuke, of course, never does what you expect so he didn’t post a message. Instead, he cleared out three rows of his feed with plain white tiles to have a single picture of Sakura looking beautiful in her wedding dress in the middle. The colored picture especially stands out in his generally grayscale feed.

Moreover, he is now following 1 account: @sakurah.

[IMAGE: @sasuke]

 

tags: #text post

 

* * *

 

####  **Masterpost of notable moments of Naruto being the SS fan club president**

Note: As promised, here it is. If you have anything else to add, please don’t hesitate to reply/message me.

Read More

EDIT: Naruto posted a photoset: (1) the newlyweds smiling arm in arm, Sasuke gazing warmly at Sakura, (2) same as the first but they’re looking at each other and smiling, (3) Naruto gets in the picture to pose with the two.

“Why I believe in love” 

[IMAGE: @narukage]

 

Tags: #MY JOB HERE IS DONE, #update, #masterpost, #text post

 

 

* * *

END 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> All persons and companies are fictitious and any resemblance to existing persons and companies is purely coincidental. Kinda.


End file.
